


summer heat

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension, Swimming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Prompt: "I've had enough"





	summer heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primaryblueberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryblueberry/gifts).



“I’ve had enough.”

Albus looked up from his desk where he was working on an article on the different uses of dragon blood. Gellert had been laying on his bed, lazily drawing shapes into the air with his wand when he had suddenly jumped up and let out this sudden exclamation.

“Enough of what?” Albus asked, putting aside his quill.

Gellert walked over to the window and pushed it open. “This unbearable heat! I do not know how you can stand it!”

“You’re right; it is quite intolerable,” Albus agreed, “It’s not usually this hot in the summer,” he said, running a hand through his sweat-soken hair.

“What are you doing?” Albus asked in alarm as Gellert started unbuttoning his shirt. He blushed and looked away as Gellert was left wearing only his white undershirt - that was clinging to his skin in a way that left nothing to the imagination.

“Pardon me,” Gellert apologised, although he did not look contrite in the slightest, “I know it’s improper, but surely we are close enough for it not to be a problem?”

Not trusting himself to speak, Albus just nodded his head. Turning around abruptly, he went back to his article. He could feel his cheeks burning, and he kept shifting in his chair. He was distinctly aware of Gellert’s movements behind him. Albus glanced at him from the corner of his eye and was arrested by the sight of Gellert standing by the window, his throat moving as he drank deeply from a glass of water, the sunlight highlighting the sharp contours of his face and making his hair appear as if it had been spun from gold. 

Sighing, Gellert put down the glass and looked over at Albus.

“A pond,” Albus burst out, panicking at being caught staring. When Gellert raised his brow at him, he blushed deeper and clarified, “There is a pond nearby. It’s wide enough to swim in.”

“Well, why did you not say so before? Let’s go!” Gellert commanded and grabbed his wand from the bed.

“Now?” Albus repeated his voice nervous.

Gellert walked over to him and pulled him from the chair, “Yes, now,” he said, smiling a wicked smile that caused Albus’ heart to pound faster. He reached a sweaty hand towards Gellert and grasped his arm tightly. Spinning them around, he Apparated them beside the pond. 

Gellert let go of his hand and started placing privacy wards around the clearing.

Albus frowned, “What are those for?”

“We wouldn’t want any company, now would we?” Gellert asked rhetorically.

“No, I suppose not,” Albus agreed and started helping him. 

When they were done, Albus watched with wide eyes as Gellert stripped off his undershirt, exposing his bare chest. As he began to pull down his trousers, Albus turned around, feeling quite shaky. Of course, he had known that for them to swim, they would have to take off their clothes, but being confronted with the reality of it was an entirely different matter. He heard splashing behind his back as Gellert dived onto the bond.

“Come on, Dumbledore! What are you waiting for?” Gellert shouted.

Albus turned around to face Gellert, who was watching him with a smirk and shaking his wet hair like a dog. Nervously Albus started unbuttoning his vest, feeling Gellert’s eyes on him. He dropped it on the ground and began to quickly unbutton his shirt before he lost his nerve. Next, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. 

Once Albus was standing there only in his undershirt and trousers he looked up again and found Gellert still watching him. He was silent, and his lips were slightly open. His eyes were roaming up and down Albus’ body. Albus blinked, uncertain if he was just imagining it. Slowly, he took off his undershirt. Pulling it off from around his head, he observed Gellert for a reaction. 

Gellert’s eyes were trained on his chest. 

Albus hid a smile; he was not imaging it after all. Feeling more confident, he stripped off his trousers. Leaving his breeches on, he walked over to the pond and got in. He waded through the water until he was standing in front of Gellert. 

Gellert stared as he approached, but did not move. Smiling brightly, Albus splashed water directly into his face. 

Albus laughed as Gellert sputtered in outrage. He tried to back away, but Gellert grabbed him around the waist and dunked him, face first, into the water. When they emerged again, both of them laughing this time, Gellert pulled him close and captured his lips into a kiss. 

Their teeth clashed together, making Albus wince and pull away. He smiled sweetly at the frustrated looking Gellert and reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Gellert’s ear.

“Let’s try again, shall we?” he asked softly. 

Gellert’s eyes relaxed, and he leaned down again, slowly this time. 

Their second try went much better than their first, their kisses sweet and unhurried. Albus had never been kissed before, so he did not have much to compare the experience on, but he felt like this - holding each other in a chilly pond, sunlight dancing on their skin, their lips tenderly meeting - was as perfect as it could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, yes, Gellert knows exactly what he is doing
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
